1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carbon monoxide sensors in general and in particular to a carbon monoxide detection system that automatically vents the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,462; 3,686,655; 4,912,338; 5,764,150; and, 5,066,466, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse carbon monoxide detection systems for vehicles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical carbon monoxide monitoring system for vehicles that will not only automatically notify the occupants of the vehicle of the existence of a dangerous condition within the passenger compartment but also immediately introduce fresh air into the passenger compartment.
As most vehicle operators are aware, one of the most dangerous aspects of long distance driving occurs when carbon monoxide builds up within the passenger compartment during cold and/or inclement weather that forces the vehicle operator to keep the vehicle windows in the closed position.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of automatic gas detection system for vehicles which will immediately admit fresh air into the passenger compartment when dangerous gas levels are present; and, the provision of such a system is the stated objective of the present invention.